


Unknown

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven
Relationships: Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Theron Shan, Theron Shan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Shadow and the Spy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916578
Kudos: 8





	Unknown

Khessya headed to the solitude of her quarters. The ship course was set to the fastest route to Yavin 4 and her crew had been ordered to get some rest. The last few days had been everything but easy and tomorrow would come with even more challenges and mysteries to face.

She tried to focus and quiet her mind to get some much needed rest but it was easier said than done. So much had happened in the past few days and yet everything kept going back to Rishi and that last moment, that last conversation.

She had followed Zenith’s advice, followed her own heart, going against everything she knew, everything she’d ever been taught. Jedi were not supposed to form attachments, to give in to passion and feelings, it was a dangerous path to walk but she had chosen to anyway.

It should have felt wrong. It had felt perfectly right.

* * *

Theron left the bridge and made his way to the medbay. He had updated everyone on the events that had occurred on Rishi as best he could but there was only so much pain he could endure even with the help of his implants. That would have to do.

It didn’t help much that an adorable frown and intense purple eyes were haunting his every thoughts, adding to his lack of concentration and making him even more eager to escape his mother’s gaze.

He allowed himself a small smile. Of all the people in the galaxy he had to start falling for a Jedi. But she was so much more than that, than her titles and the stories about her. She was strong, determinate, passionate but also surprisingly sweet.

He shook his head and put those thoughts aside as he opened the door to the medbay. He didn’t know where this was going, he didn’t even know if he’d still be alive tomorrow but for once he didn’t mind, for once he felt happy. Life was definitely full of surprises!

* * *

Khessya lied down on her bed, giving up on trying to reconcile feelings and reason. The path ahead of her had always been a perilous one and it had never stopped her before. She wasn’t about to let the fact she didn’t know where her next step would take her change that.


End file.
